Finding You
by Cheche102
Summary: Follows the relationship of Maya and Ethan through the ups and downs.


_* I thought I would give it a shot with Ethan and Maya since I find them to be very exciting. They have so much potential._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this show and wholeheartedly just wanted to create some cool Mayan fiction._

Maya started to massage her neck as she finished up paperwork at the hospital.

Had it really been 16 hours straight, she thought to herself. She raised her head and tried to focus her tired glossy eyes on the clock. It was getting close to 1:00am. She also didn't remember eating either. This whole day had just been a huge blur for her. So many patients, cuts, bruises, harsh injuries, coughing, crying, and bodily fluids, this job entailed fixing so much at times… I wonder what Ethan is up to… wait, stop, nope. I am not, I repeat not going there tonight. I do not have the energy. But for some crazy reason his smile was the only thing I kept seeing every time I was helping a patient. I mean a guy gets shot, you don't help him because you're too afraid, even though you are trained to do so, and yet he still has respect for me and says it's okay, in that damn attractive Aussie accent of his. I don't get it. He tries to be such the bad boy but has this heart of gold. He reminds me so much of… no, not going there. Focus Maya. Okay, Mrs. Harpers medication was given to her at 11:15… and… that Kiss.

Dr. Webber notices that Maya is in thought.

"Maya, I am too familiar with that look into the distance." He stated as he neared Maya.

"Oh, Hey Dr. Webber, I'm just finishing up Mrs. Harpers report." She said.

"No worries, Maya do remember sometimes it's healthy to call it a night or early morning I should say."

Maya passed him the report. He smiled and gestured towards the elevator.

"I know Dr. Webber, it's just that in order to gain some experience I have to…"

"Tell me in the morning Maya. Now go home and get some sleep"

"Sure thing Dr. Webber, I will see you in a few hours"

He smiled and walked away. Maya yawned and got her coat then pushed the button for the elevator to open. It was chilly when she got outside but it was nice to feel some fresh air since she was basically in the hospital for the entire day. She walked along the streets and enjoyed the quiet subtle atmosphere this time of morning had on the blocks she walked through contrary to the hustle and bustle of the hospital. She was able to think, which at the moment wasn't really a good thing. Her mind would constantly wonder to him. Okay, so maybe I'm not upset for telling him that he exasperates me. He does. Or maybe that I can't stop thinking about him. Which I can't really stop doing. He makes me feel so much when I'm around him, I can't take that because I need to be focused.

Maya didn't realize that she was talking out loud nor did she realize a much older gray haired woman sat on a bench listening to her.

"Sweetie, that feeling rarely comes along and when it does some of us don't take advantage of it, thinking that it will come again later on in life when we are ready, while others simply are too afraid to take the plunge missing out on something that could be amazing." The older woman slowly said.

Maya quickly jolted her head up in surprise and turned to the bench where the woman sat.

"I'm sorry I must have been rambling." She shyly stated.

"Sweetie, that is perfectly alright. Ramble away. I would really just enjoy some company if that's alright."

Maya looked at the older woman cautiously.

"Sweetheart, I won't bite."

Maya feeling a little embarrassed sat beside the older woman.

"It's not that, I just thought… you being out here."

"I like it, it's peaceful around this time and besides I get lost in my thoughts anyway too. So what is this I hear about this person you can't stop thinking about."

"Umm, well actually he is just some reckless boy who doesn't know that if he keeps up with this routine he's gonna either end up hurt or…"

"I take it, you've been with a guy somewhat like this before."

"…Yes, I have... and being with him was such a rush. He was wonderful to me and then…"

"Poor child lost his life too soon huh"

"Yes"

"And I take it you will make sure you won't get put into that situation ever again huh."

"Yes"

"Honey, sometimes we got to trust our gut."

"Well, do you know I met him first because he drove me to crash my car into a ditch."

"The path of love is always interesting and also very mysterious."

"I… I have so much on my plate."

"So does the rest of the world hun"

"I can't go through that again… I can't"

"And yet running away from it will solve the problem?"

"…"

"Sometimes life throws us theses curve-balls we never in a million years would anticipate and so we miss. It hurts to miss it honey. But one thing many of us must do is try and try again. How did you feel when you were with your first love?"

"It…It was wonderful. I couldn't imagine not spending my time away from him. He made me feel alive, excited for life. I loved him so much."

"And now you're afraid that if you let your guard down, you'll be put in that same situation again."

"Most definitely"

"Then stop."

"Stop what"

"This new person who you can't stop thinking about, stop trying so hard to deny something that you want so badly. Life isn't always fair but occasionally we get a second chance, sometimes we are given something new to help us move on from something lost. Think of it this way, can you last going on without acting on these feelings. Can you really bottle it up without going crazy or forgetting what that spark of love is like."

"…"

"This time could be different"

"And what if it's not"

"Have faith that it will be different."

The old woman seemed to be getting a chill. She slowly got up.

"I am quite familiar with that look in your eyes. Don't let a spark like that leave you honey, because if it does a bit of you is gonna go with it."

Maya looked down to think, when she looked back up to ask the older woman her name she was gone. Maya sat there for a bit longer then decided to try and let her mind and body get some rest because she knew for sure that this conversation with this older woman would be pounding her head in the morning.

_*I of course will include more scenes of Ethan and Maya together but first I just wanted to explore the perspective of Maya. Hope you enjoyed the read, feedback is much appreciated.*_


End file.
